The Maze
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Das Labyrinth Popup: "The Maze" is the name of this mysterious Gurista military complex. Most of those who have dared venture inside have not lived to tell about it, and those who are still alive are now labour workers for the Gurista. Although never confirmed, the deepest pockets of this complex are rumored to be the home of Fatal himself. DED Threat Assessment: Critical (10 of 10) Dies ist einer der schwersten Komplexe im Guristas Space! Der letzte Abschnitt setzt einen enorm guten Tank vorraus, eure Kinetik Resistenzen müssen für den letzten Raum bei 90%+ liegen. Die Maze kann zwar alleine geflogen werden, zu zweit/dritt ist es aber empfehlenswerter. Ein Schiff das tankt und das noch ein wenig Schaden austeilt, (ein Logistic Schiff) und ein/zwei Damage Dealer. Als Tank klappt am besten ein T3, es geht aber auch ein Marauder im Bastionmodus. Insgesamt solltet ihr auf mindestens 1000 Dps kommen. Erster Abschnitt thumb|The Maze 1Man gelangt in einen Raum mit 12 Beschleunigungstoren, welche von einer Staffel bewacht werden. Gegner *12 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *8 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble Theoretisch muss man die Schiffe nicht abschiessen, die Beschleunigungstore sind nicht gesperrt. Es empfiehlt sich aber, jeden Abschnitt komplett aufzuräumen, da man jeden Abschnitt sehr wahrscheinlich mehr als einmal durchfliegen muss. Wenn man nun alle Schiffe abgeschossen hat, geht die Suche nach dem richtigen Tor zum zweiten Abschnitt los. Dies ist zufällig und bei jeder Maze immer wieder anders. Vorgehen: Man testet jedes Tor, indem durchfliegt, in einem leeren Raum mit einem Einzeltor landet und dann dort einen Warp initiiert. Wenn bei Initiierung des Warps ein Popup- Fenster, erscheint, so hat man Pech, denn das Gate führt zurück zum Eingangs-Tor des Komplexes. In diesem Falle kehr man in den ersten Abschnitt zurück und testet das nächste Tor. Man sollte sich irgendeine Methode einfallen lassen, das Tor zu markieren (Tag, Container, wie auch immer...). Tipp 1: Damit man (im dem leeren Raum mit dem Einzeltor) in jedem Falle den Warp rechtzeitig abbrechen kann, empfiehlt es sich, das Schiff jedes Mal in die Gegenrichtung auszurichen, bevor man ein Tor testet. Tipp 2: Mann sollte vor ''jedem neuen Test nicht vergessen, das Popup wieder zu schliessen. Hat man nun das richtige Beschleunigungstor zum zweiten Abschnitt gefunden - eben das ohne Popup-Nachtricht beim Warp - sammelt man dort sinnvollerweise seine Schiffe, markiert das Tor entsprechend (für eventuelle spätere Durchflüge) und fliegt mit dem Tank Schiff vor, usw... Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|The Maze 2Der zweite Abschnitt ist im Grunde eine Kopie des ersten Abschnitts. Wieder 12 Beschleunigungstore.... '''Gegner' *5 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *10 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *5 Cruiser (Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) *10 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble *15 Frigates (Pithi Destructor/Invader/Plunderer/Wrecker) Nun geht auch hier wieder das Durchtesten der Beschleunigungstore los, bis man den Weg in den dritten Abschnitt gefunden hat. Dritter Abschnitt thumb|The Maze 3Der dritte Abschnitt wartet mit nur noch 4 Beschleunigungstoren auf.... Gegner *2 Battleships (Pith Usurper) *5 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Death Dealer) *4 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble Hier sollte das Durchtesten der Beschleunigungstore etwas schneller gehen, bis man erfolgreich den Weg in den vierten Abschnitt gefunden hat. Vierter Abschnitt Es werden immer weniger Beschleunigungstore: Nur noch zwei. Gegner *8 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisger/Annilihator/Eraser/Nullifier)'' - tw. Jammer'' *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble *4 Destroyer (Pithior Supremacist/Terrorist) Cleart den Spawn, und testet die letzten 2 Gates um in die nächste Stage zu gelangen. Fünfter Abschnitt thumb|The Maze - letzter AbschnittDer Finale Tanz beginnt. Hier erwartet die Piloten eine Station, die im 30-Sekunden-Takt einen Kinetic Citadel Torpedo abfeuert. Das Tankschiff hat hier eine Menge an eingehenden Schaden auszuhalten. Erste Welle *1 Guristas Fleet Stronghold *8 Guristas Cruise Missile Batteries *4 Guristas Stasis Webificiation Tower - web *5 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Massacrer) *5 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) *5 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) *4 Stasis Webificiation Tower *19 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble *5 Destroyer (Pithior Supremacist/Terrorist) Zweite Welle - ''wenn man den Guristas Fleet Stronghold angreift'' *4 Battleships (Pith Destroyer) Dritte Welle - ''wenn der Guristas Fleet Stronghold ca. 50% Schildschaden hat'' *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) *5 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Vierte Welle - ''wenn der Guristas Fleet Stronghold ca. 50% Armorschaden hat'' *5 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) *8-10 Cruisers (Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) Fünfte Welle - ''wenn der Guristas Fleet Stronghold noch ca. 70% Struktur hat'' *6 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *5 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) Sechste Welle - ''wenn der Guristas Fleet Stronghold noch ca. 35% Struktur hat'' *8 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *8 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble Hinweis: Die Station webbt auf 50 km. Normalerweise landet man außerhalb der Web Reichweite der Station (etwa auf 51-53 km). Der Anfang dieses Abschnitt ist eigentlich der schwerste Moment, man wird sofort bei beginn auf 3-4 m/s runter gewebbt, Speed Tank ist also nicht möglich. Blitz Variante (Vorraussetzung Solo Tankendes Schiff + Dps) Hierbei sollte man zuerst die Fregatten und Web Tower weg schießen, und mit dem Tank Schiff auf über 50 km weg burnen, um aus der Web-Reichweite der Station zu gelangen. Dann umfliegt man am besten einen Container oder Wrack auf 5-10 km mit aktivem Afterburner. Nun beginnt man die Station abzuschießen. Respawns, die stören, schiesst man zwischendurch nieder. Das Logistic-Schiff sollte sich einen Cloak fitten und sich bei Respawns zwischenzeitlich verhüllen (cloaken). Das Tank Schiff hält lang genug durch, wenn es nicht mehr gewebbt ist. Erfahrungsbericht: Am einfachsten und sichersten geht dies mit zwei Tengus, eine Long-Range, Heavy-Tank Tengu (capstabil) und eine Short-Range, Heavy-DPS Tengu. (Gila/Ishtar/Eos sind auch möglich). Die Tanky Tengu geht zuerst rein und killt alles was webt und scrambelt und bleibt dann außerhalb der Webrange der Station, dass diese Tengu Capstabil ist, ist wegen der großen anzahl an Scramblern absolut empfehlenswert, bei sowas ist man lieber "safe statt sorry". Wenn die letzte Fregatte stirbt, kann das DPS schiff rein und die verbleibenden ratten speedtanken, es empfiehlt sich den ersten Cruiser-Spawn komplett zu entfernen wenn man eine passive Ishtar/Gila fliegt bzw die DPS Tengu nicht capstabil ist, da sich der DPS der vielen Elite Cruiser mit der Zeit selbst bei tankstarken Schiffen stark bemerkbar macht. (Pithum B-Type Medium Booster Tengu, nicht Capstabil bekam zum Ende große Cap-Probleme). Anschließend einfach nur auf die Station schießen und ggf. für zu nahe kommende Elite-Fregatten aus einem Nachspawn die Aggro wechseln um diese auszuschalten. Das dauert alles in allem grob 30 Minuten. Aktualisiert: Ich habe weitere Fittings getestet. Ein Pithum A-Type oder B-Type Booster, Capstabil bei 94% Kin Resi reicht aus. (ich hatte eine All 5 Siege Booster Loki mit Implantat dabei). Als DPS Schiff hatte ich bisher Corpkollegen in einer Ishtar, die für Forsaken Hubs und Havens gefittet war dabei. Und eine Heavy Assault Missile Tengu mit Reichweite-erhöhenden Rigs und einem "nicht-capstabilem" Pithum B-Type Medium Shield Booster dabei. Normale Variante (Sichere Variante) Bei dieser Variante ist es Sinnvoll sich außerhalb der Webreichweite aufzuhalten und jeden Spawn komplett zu entfernen. Diese ist jedoch nicht empfhelenswert, da die Kopfgelder vernachlässigbar sind und es einfach Zeit- und Munitionsverschwendung ist, wenn man nicht unbedingt alles Looten/Salvagen möchte. Habt die Station zerstört ist, bleibt ein Container übrig, welcher einen 23rd Personal Overseer Tag enthält, daneben mit etwas Glück Pith X-Type Gegenstände und/oder eine Rattlesnake BPC Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:NullSec